


Stiles Remembers

by hipstasmatic



Series: Little Red, Little Red [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, it's setting it all up for you i guess, something like that, this is more like a set up for a series thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles remembers when his mom alive. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles remembers the day Laura was killed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Remembers

Stiles remembers when his mom was alive.  
He remembers when he was brought under the teachings of Deaton, an old friend of both his parents, someone they met at the academy. But Stiles had skipped the academy, surpassing his mother’s time she spent there in a matter of seconds since he didn’t even get to step on the campus. His mother would tell him stories about her apprenticeship, how she still carried on contact with his father even though her parents didn’t like it.  
He remembers when his mother showed him his lineage, how her family went back generations to the first Reds. When she had told him that they were the only Reds left, that Hunters had killed almost all of them, at least the ones who had it in their blood like him and his mother. She would tell him all these stories as to how Hunters weren’t like him, that they would kill first and ask questions later.  
Stiles had kept a countdown to the day he would start his own apprenticeship at the age of 16.  
At 10 years, 275 days until his apprenticeship his mother got sick and the countdown shrunk to the mere week it took Deaton to arrive in Beacon Hills. His mother had explained to him before that Deaton was a Druid before he was a Red, that if anything happened to her he’d be the acting supervisor over the Supernatural going on in town. He had resented Deaton for it for a month as he watched the Druid-turned-Red try to heal his mother.  
There were memories of when Deaton took him to meet the werewolves who resided in Beacon Hills. He was 6 ½ and didn’t actually talk to anyone his own age until Talia Hale introduced him to Cora as she led Deaton to a room at the end of a long hallway. He remembers staring at Cora and Cora staring at him for a good ten minutes before Laura sauntered in on her way to the kitchen. She had paused, tilted her head to the side and sat down next to her sister, lips pulled into a frown.  
She was 15 and was interested in what he was doing at her house. She had never gotten an answer but that might have been because she never asked for one. She sent Cora off to where she had left their brother waiting outside. Laura told him that he smelled like that woman who used to drop by the house on occasion but hadn’t showed up in a little over a month and she smiled when he said that the woman was his mother. When Deaton had come back Stiles stood and looked at Laura as her smile grew.  
“I’ll see you next time you come around Red.” She had bounced out of the room leaving Stiles blinking at the space she had left until Deaton put his hand on the boys shoulder.  
After the first visit Laura would always sit with Stiles in the living room, she would bring books or games and would tell him about her brother that Stiles still hadn’t met. The day Stiles met Peter was when Laura was running late trying to find the perfect game for them to play that day. She had come downstairs to find Peter with a look of extreme concentration on his face as Stiles stared blankly at the chessboard in front of them. Stiles had a pile of white chess pieces next to him and was close to winning the game when Peter looked towards his niece and stood, saying that they’d continue the game next time the boy came around.  
“You’re just afraid of losing to a 6 year old.” Laura had laughed when Peter sat back down and was soundly beaten in three moves.  
Stiles lost his mother a year later and not even Laura could get him to talk until she yelled at him after sitting in silence for three months.  
He met the Argents when turned 8. They had arrived in black cars and gave Stiles chills. They had stuck around for a year and disappeared after the Hale fire which sent a warning bell off in his head but Deaton wouldn’t listen and Laura had left with her only surviving and sane relative, Derek. Stiles would visit Peter five times a year, (his birthday, Peter’s birthday, the anniversary of his mother’s death, Christmas and the anniversary of the Hale fire).  
Stiles had cut the Peter visits down to two when Laura and Derek came back when he turned 16. Deaton had retired and was the local veterinarian, letting Stiles take over as acting Red and the supervisor of Laura and her budding pack.  
He had been there when Peter got well enough to walk and talk, when Laura turned four teenagers and had them join her pack, when she rebuilt the Hale house, when they found out Cora was still alive. Stiles still hadn’t directly met Derek, seen him from afar or walked passed his room when he went to talk with Laura. When he got his apprentice when he turned 18 he took he sent her to meet Laura immediately and the two hit it off. Lydia was like a strawberry blond and younger version of the Hale Alpha but she would often wander off when she arrived and Laura would get the small smiles on her face during their meetings that had Stiles wondering what he was missing.  
Laura and Stiles would disappear on two occasions together. They’d drive up to San Francisco for a day or to DisneyLand to deal with the overwhelming sadness of dealing with dead family members.  
Laura was the first person Stiles told that he might like guys the same way he likes girls and she gave him this knowing smile and told him she should set him up with one of the pack before a stranger picked him up.  
Stiles remembers the day he found out Laura was killed.


End file.
